I'm back and replace and you let me go
by KickR5AusllyRauraRydellington
Summary: Kim Crawford was back in seaford. The gang replace her not only that but jack replace her broke her but lost his trust. Kick story
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I'm back with a story I hope you like. **

**Disclaimer I do not own anything expect Megan cuz she my oc **

Kim pov :  
Hi my names is Kim Crawford and I just came back from New York  
. You must be thinking why was I at New York well my dad got transfer over there. I went to the wasabi dojo of New York my friends were leo and Olivia. Leo remind me of jack and Olivia remind me as me . I got them together I'm an leolivia shipper . You as must be thinking did I and jack ever got together . The answers yes but we broke up because I was leaving and I saw kissing Donna the day before I left . I guess it's time to go to school .  
3rd pov :  
As Kim walk in seaford high she notice that seaford wasn't the same . Seaford high became the 1st school to become the slut school ever.  
Kim saw people making out , slut , jock, populars , nerd, dancers , and even saw teachers making out . Kim walk up to her old locker she turn around and saw the gang , Eddie was eating , Jerry was being swag, jack being cocky and a mystery girl she never seem before . In Kim's head she thought she has been replace . A red head nerd came up to her .  
"Hi my names is miltion and I will be your student guide and you are -"  
"Kim , kim Crawford "  
Miltion was shock and he scream  
"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS "  
" shut up miltion I don't want know one to know I came back"  
" oh ok sorry but can I see your class "  
Kim hands him the paper  
" well we have the first 4 periods and with me, jack and Megan "  
" who's Megan "  
" she jacks um girlfriend "  
" oh " kim was shock not only she lost trust but she has been replace by jack  
" I'm sorry kim but don't worried me , Julie , grace , Kelsey , Jerry. And Eddie don't like her . She is slut , and too clingy .  
" it's ok , jack lost his trust from me "  
- Bell rings -  
" let's go to class"

**I hope you like the first part well review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks for the best reviews you know who you are .**

**you guys are the best **

**disclaimer : I do not own kickin it if I did I would have make kick happen in season 1 **

3rd pov :  
As kim Crawford walk into English she saw that Megan was sitting on her old spot. She gave the teacher her her paper .  
-bells rings -  
" ok kids we have a former student here  
Kim Crawford welcome back sweetheart why don't you sit right next to Miltion " said miss pearl  
Kim Crawford walk to the seat that was open next to miltion  
Jack kept staring at Kim  
" jack sweetheart stop staring at the blond chick"  
Said Megan  
" sorry babe" said jack while giving her a kiss on the check  
Kim saw that kiss she thought to her self I been replace by my former ex best friend  
Jack pov : wow Kim back my kimmy back she beautiful she-  
" jack sweetheart stop staring at the blond chick"  
Ugh Megan had to stop me daydreaming  
" sorry babe" you see Megan's dad is rich and his family and my family want us together expect my mom . My mom loves Kim . My dad thinks Kim she is wast of my time . The day before Kim left my dad brought donna to my house she kiss me . After that I receive a text from Kim  
She want to see me . Then it went down hill we broke up . Then I start to date Megan she was good but them she became a slut , a whore last week I saw her almost making babies with Brody .  
-bell rings -well time for lunch .  
3d pov:  
well class went fast  
its lunch time  
Kim walks to her locker , she see jack standing there  
"jack can you moved i have to get something "  
jack: "why did you come back , why didnt you didnt you tell me "  
kim: "well you didn't tell me that you moved on and that you have a girlfriend "  
jack just stands there and walks away . kim lets tear go like there other day

-_-_-_-**time pass -_-_-_-**

its was the end of the day kim hasnt spoken after what happen she was walking down the hallway and she heard werid sounds she opens the door and she see

**cliffhanger oh snap ! **

**Review plz **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER : I do not own kickin it or the song I will be waiting by Mumford and sons . **

3rd pov : it was the end of the day Kim hasn't spoken after what happen. She was walking down the hallway then she heard weird sounds. She opens the door and see jack and Megan making out. Jack pulls away  
" um hey kim I thought you left "  
" clearly not cuz I'm here anyways ill should go "  
" wait kim don- " kim left the room with a tear  
" jack baby that dumb blond chick left leave her come on let's go back " said Megan  
" no Megan she belongs we me and I belong with her in my sweetheart"  
" no jack she-"  
" no Megan , I don't like or love you your just a slut , I saw you kiss many guys the only reasons were dating is cuz of your dad and my dad ! Kim belongs with me . She was my first everything "  
" don't say anything else you might regret "  
" you know what I don't care and were over "  
" you BETTER WATCH OUT IF YOU WANT HER TO COME OUT-"  
With that jack left .  
Kim was sitting in curb crying  
Jack runs to kim  
Then Brett comes and tells kim  
" are you ok "  
" yea fine "  
Kim breaks and starts to cry  
Jack hides behind the bushes  
" it's just jack is dating some one and he promise me so many things yet he broke the, "  
" like what promise "  
" well months before I left he sang me a song "  
- flashback -  
" kimmy "  
" yes Jackie"  
" I need to say something to you "  
" sure "  
" if you ever leave or we break up remember this "  
DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG - I will wait for you by Mumford&sons  
Jack start to sing :

And I came home  
Like a stone  
And I fell heavy into your arms  
These days of darkness  
Which we've known  
Will blow away with this new sun

And I'll kneel down  
Wait for now  
And I'll kneel down  
Know my ground

And I will wait, I will wait for you  
And I will wait, I will wait for you

" oh Jackie that was beautiful "  
With that kick kiss  
-flashback over -

" so yea and jack also gave me a promise ring for my 16 birthday "  
" I'm so sorry kim "  
" it's ok it was not your fault "  
" I know hey kim I know your broken but what if we go to dinner as friends or as date I don't mind "  
" sure "  
Brett got up and gave kim a kiss on the cheek  
"I'll see you at 6 "  
" sure "  
Kim leaves to her house  
Jack comes out if his hiding place and hears Brett and ? girl  
" babe why did you ask her out "  
" that's my plan so you can get ? and I'll get kim "  
" k but you better not fall in love with her "  
" baby I only love you and only you "  
Brett and ? Girl make out  
Jack takes out his phone and take a picture  
Jack runs to kim house  
-bell rings -

At Kim's house

Kim pov: what I'm I going to wear why I'm I caring  
*door bell rings *  
Kim: ill get it * opens the door and see jack *  
Kim: jack what you doing here  
Jack : you can't go on the date with Brett he is cheating on you  
Kim: sure jack making lies and like lying behind my back of dating Megan  
Jack: I broke up with Megan cuz he called you a dumb blonde and after you left I followed you -  
Kim : wait we're you staking me  
Jack: no it just want to say sorry here let me explain  
Kim : fine you have 5 mins  
Jack : back where I was , I followed you and I saw you with Brett and after you left Brett was making out with ( can't tell you it's a surprise ) and yea and if you don't believe me I have a pic  
* jack shows the pic * do u believe me now  
Kim : yea I do what do I do know I have to meet Brett in two hours  
Jack : I have a plan  
? Pov : NO jack told kim ugh kim prepare to,die

**there chapter 3 ! Btw Im updating from my iPad excuse my grammar . plz review and read ! :D **


	4. Part 1- finding lies

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews ! So I'll be updating every Monday .this is a 2 part special . Sadly this story is going to end soon. Anyways on to the I change the title to I'm back and replace and you let me go . The let me go part you'll find out in later chapter.**

**disclaimer : I kickr5ausllyraurarydellington does not own kickin it or anything else you see! **

**Part 1 finding lies**

3 rd pov : jack told Kim his plan , Kim still went on date .  
Kim : hey Brett plz excuse I have to go to the lady room  
Brett : sure  
Kim got up and outside jack met her there  
Kim : do you think this would work  
Jack : I'm sure  
They see Brett getting up and saw Kim kissing jack  
Brett : Kim!?  
Kim: um hi Brett  
Brett : why , aren't we on a date lets go Kim  
Kim : oh so it's not ok for me to kiss jack but it's ok for you to kiss ?  
Brett : at least it didn't lose my v-card  
Kim : jack didn't either  
Jack : actually Kim I did  
Kim : what  
Brett : also I didn't cheat on you with your best friends or have sex with Donna or even grace  
Kim was shock  
Jack : don't listen to Kim  
Kim : did you ever loved me did I meant something to you . Was I your second choice or a toy for you  
Jack : no I love you Kim plz let forget all this happen it was in the pass  
Kim : I can't you lied to me , you lost my trust I can never forgive you  
Kim ran away in tears  
Brett and jack got in a fight  
The next day Kim walk to school and we straight to grace and punch her in the face  
Kim : THATS FOR LYNING TO ME BITCH AND FOR SLEEPING WITH JACK WHEN ME AND HIM WERE DATING  
Grace : you found out ?  
Kim: yes  
Grace : I'm sorry Kim we were both drunk And  
Kim punch grace and left her there with a bloody nose

Kim pov :  
After punching grace I saw a poster that said. There was going to be a talent show huh I should join .  
-phone rings -  
Kim-hello  
Olivia - hey kimmy you miss me  
Kim - omg liv I miss you how you been how are you and Leo doing  
Olivia - fine expect he is hanging out with his ex girlfriend ,  
Kim - what  
Olivia - yea I saw them hug and talk last Friday I might break up with him  
Kim - no liv he gave you that promise ring  
Olivia - I know -gasp -  
Kim- liv are you there  
Silence  
Kim hear crying  
The line went dead  
Kim tried calling her  
No hope

Jack pov : I screw up big time before you start to yell at me  
Yes i did have sex with Donna and grace  
Grace and I were drunk  
And Donna my dad made me  
Kiss other girls yea I'm such a idiot  
First it was a dare to ask out Kim  
Then I start cheating on her  
Then I really did fall on love with Kim  
And here we are

3rd pov :  
Jack see Kim on her phone trying to recall someone and he see she runs for the door

Kim pov :  
I ran home my mom said why I was early I told her that Olivia called then line went out she ok  
I'm going to call Olivia mom  
Olivia mom - hello  
Kim - hey miss holt it's me Kim have you seen liv  
Olivia - hi Kim why yes dear she has been lock up in her room crying  
Kim - can you past me to her  
Olivia - sure  
Olivia mom pass her to Olivia  
Olivia - hello ( in a sad voice )  
Kim- omg you had me worry sick the line went dead you start to cry  
Olivia - we broke up  
Kim - omg what happen  
Olivia - I saw him kiss her he saw me he was sorry so was I , I gave him back the promise ring - Olivia start to cry -  
Kim- omg I'm so sorry I wish I was there so I can kick his butt  
Olivia - omg that's a good idea plz come back to New York I miss you  
Kim- I don't think I can  
Olivia - I think my mom sister can let her daughter go to New York to see her cousin  
Kim - fine I'll try but when  
Olivia - how about on Monday January 6 th  
Kim- sure the talent show is on Friday . And the talent show goes on for 2 days yea It give me 5 days  
Olivia -ok it's settle  
Kim - bye  
Olivia - bye

**wow the longest I have wrote jk , anyways I hope you like **

**review ! :D **


	5. Part 2 : more lies and ? Girl

**back with part two **

**Disclaimer : I don't not own kickin it or anything else expect Megan **

Part 2  
More lies and ? Girl

3rd POV:  
After Kim and Olivia 's call .  
Kim mom did let Kim go to New York .  
Kim was getting ready for school when she receive a text  
?: you better stay away from jack he is mine  
K: you can have have him ?  
?: ok but stay away Kim unless you want to die  
K: you can have him ? I don't care no more  
?: kk girly  
k: bye ?

After that text Kim went to school .  
-time pass by -  
After school Kim went to the theater to practice  
But before she want she saw jack talking to ?  
Kim turn around and walk away  
Just before she opens the door she hears her name  
Kim kim KIM KIM  
It was jack  
Kim turn around  
K- WHAT JACK ?  
J- I just want to say um um you look pretty  
K- thank you well bye  
J- wait I'm sorry I really I'm I just lo-  
Just before jack finish he was pull away from ?  
And they start to make out  
Kim left she happy she didn't need no jerk she only been her for a week and now she going to leave .  
Just as she going to cross the street she got pull back by JULIE  
K- what know you got what you wanted  
J- oh no sweetheart I told you not be around him  
K - Julie I gave what you want  
J- you know kim I was only your friend just to close to jack  
K- i know that but why date miltion  
J- I just him too he was never special to me  
K- so you take my boyfriend  
J- ex boyfriend  
K- I know that and then you kiss Brett  
J- at least I'm not a whore  
K- you know what that is it  
Kim and Julie fight . But kim didn't know that Julie was a 3rd black belt  
J- I told you to stay away now your going to die  
Just before Julie attack kim  
Jack and gang came running out  
Jack - WHAT IS GOING ON HERE  
Julie -she start it  
Jack- Julie I saw with my own two eyes  
Julie- why do you care your not best friends she the one who left she broke you I was the own who help you  
Jack - I'm dating Megan not you and Kim I care about her  
Julie - so you don't care what happen last summer  
Kim and Milton - WHAT HAPPEN LAST SUMMER ?  
Julie - oh we were dating I took his v - card and he took mine  
Kim- more lies this week gets better by the minute  
Julie - shut up  
Kim - you know what I'm leaving  
Kim, Kelsey , jace, ,miltion , and Eddie left with her  
Julie and jack and Megan stay  
M- so , hey Jackie want to come over my house  
Julie- hell no he coming with me  
Megan and Julie got into a cat fight  
Jack just left and went to the tree house that him and kim built last summer .  
Jack just thought what can he do he took out the paper of the talentshow he going to sing a song

**I just had too haha some of you guys thought it was Megan,donna,Kelsey , Lindsay , grace hahah nope trick yea bye see you on Monday it's only like 4 more days :D **


	6. Friends or no friends

**hey guys how you been good expect waiting omg 4 more chapters till the end yay anyways here chapter 6 .**

**disclaimer : I do not own kickin it or one last dance by r5 ok **

**friends or no friends **

Friend or no friends  
Kim and the gang walk away from jack Julie and Megan ,  
Kim stops :  
Why are you guys still following me  
Milton: well what happen there was suspend  
Kim: what ever  
Milton: we should have told you  
Kim: it's ok my actually happy  
Grace : I'm sorry about what happen me and jack hook up before you guys dated and then I like jerry plz forgive me I need my best friend  
Kim : I forgive you  
Grace : yay  
They hugged

Milton : let's go to the dojo Rudy has been dying to see you  
Kim: ok  
Just as The gang arrived to the dojo Milton stop them  
M- Rudy thinks that Gang and jack are still friends  
K- ok

They enter the dojo  
M- Rudy we have someone special for you.  
R- coming , welcome t the booby wasba-  
KIM?!  
K- RUDY  
they hugged  
Just as the pulled away jack walk in  
R- jack look who came back  
J - yea I know . Hey Jerry want to the movies  
Je- sorry can't go I have a date with grace my girlfriend  
J- ok Milton  
M- sorry I have a date  
K- a date with who  
M- my best friend Litzy we been date after my Julie broke up and Litzy can kick butt she a 4th degree black belt her  
K- ohh can't wait I'll meet her  
M- you'll meet her tomorrow  
K- k well bye  
M- bye guys  
The gang - bye  
R- so kim how long are you going to stay  
K - don't know * think in the head -I'm leaving on Monday*  
R- cool and you and jack  
K- um were *thinks should I tell them * * looks at the gang the look like there telling her not to tell him* not friends  
R- WHAT  
K- neither is the gang they lied to you jack became a player and jerk And her broke promise ! I'm sorry  
Kim left the dojo  
R- jack Eddie , Jerry what did kim !  
Jerry - I don't know  
Kelsey and grace - well I'm just gonna go know  
They left

Jack - it's true me and kim and gang aren't friends  
R- EVERYONE IN MY OFFICE  
They walk into the office  
Kim :  
I ran to the tree house that me and jack built  
I walk around I saw letters there from jack and to me  
Wow he did loved me maybe I'll write a letter to him  
At the dojo -  
R- when why how what where  
Jack - they cover for me  
Jerry - yea you lair jerk face whore player heartbreaker  
Jack - I get  
Jerry - you know that you broke Kim's heart  
Jack - yea duh I'm not stupid like you  
R- that's enough  
Jerry - I'm out  
Eddie - me too  
Jack - fine whatever  
R- ugh jack why break kim heart  
Jack - don't know I'm gonna go now  
R- ok  
At the tree house - jack see a light  
He climbs the tree he see kim  
J- um hey  
K- oh I didn't see you there  
J- it's ok  
K- well um going now  
J- wait I'm sorry  
K- sorry can't cut it but it's ok  
J- I'm sorry for cheating on you  
K- it's ok it's in the pass  
J- no I just miss you  
K- um I really have to go  
J- wait just listen to this  
Jack gets his guitar  
Plays one last dance (**I do not own it ok) **

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw your face  
Now its graduation day  
Said we'd be friends, till the end  
Can we start again?  
The. End of the song  
Kim left she walk up to jack kissed on the check and whisper to his ear  
I'm so sorry , i can't I just can't  
Kim walk away from him

My pov :  
If you didn't know Kim still had the letter . She felt she going to give it when the time is right . Right now, Kim is practicing for the talent show. Her and Kelsey , and Grace are going to sing songs .

**anyways Litzy is my BFF she actually helps me with the chapters **

**she may me say this : follow her litzy_rodriguez on Instagram **

**so yea and I need help some help me make up a name for Kim's mom and jack mom **

**anyways thanks review plz don't follow Litzy jk **

*** gets glares from litzy * **

**it was joke Litzy **

**litzy : k **

**bye :D **


	7. 7&8talent show and the truth is reveal

Hey guys , HAPPPY New Years ! I can't believe it 2014 ! Anyways this is the talent show chapter yay !  
DISCLAMIER : I do not own kickin it or the song wrecking ball by Miley Cyrus or she so gone by Naomi Scott or the song I gotta go my own way by high school musical 2

Talent show and the truth is reval chapter 7&8

Kim Pov : I finish practicing with grace and Kelsey . At 7 it is going to be the talent show I can believe it ! I better get dress. Also I met Litzy she so nice and funny I'm happy that Milton found someone that could make him happy !

( it's 5 pm but for jack it's 6 I just don't know what to put so yea )  
Time pass by I can't let you pass me by  
( shout out for anyone who knows that song )

Jack pov : ugh today is the day I will sing the song and it's for kim. Just as I was about to walk out my dad came to talk to me .  
3rd pov :

Mike - jack were you going  
Jack - I'm going to the talent show  
Mike - are you going to support you ex girlfriend or your girlfriends  
Jack - actually I'm going to go sing a song and stop saying girlfriends I don't have non  
Mike - what about Megan  
Jack- she a slut  
Mike - don't say that about you future wife  
Jack - you can't make me I'm out  
Jack left the house .Mike sat there thinking then he got up and walk to his case and he got out his gun and went to A for a walk to the school .  
At the talent show :  
Me : next up we have kim Crawford and grace and Kelsey singing songs  
First up : kim singing Wrecking ball ( i do not own this song ok )

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

The song ends !  
Me : give it up,for KIM CRAWFROD  
Everyone cheer loud

Jack was there he saw that kim sang that song for him but he didn't know there was one more

Me : next up is another song from kim, grace , and Kelsey singing she so gone  
Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah  
The song ends !

Me : an we have another song how many songs can you play kimcraword  
Kim : many  
I gotta go,my own way ( I do not own this song ) jack is () ok  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own away

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
And I watch them fall every time

Another color turns to gray  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me

(Jack walks up to th stage and sings along)

You'll be okay  
And what about me?  
What am I supposed to do?  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

So, I've got to move on and be who I am  
(Why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
(I'm trying to understand)

We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
(I want you to stay)  
I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am  
(What about us?)  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand  
(I'm trying to understand)

We might find a place in this world someday  
But at least for now, I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

They walk off the stage . Jack walks up to kim he grabs kim and say  
Jack- I know what are you those songs are for me aren't they  
Kim- let go of me  
Jack - anwers the question  
Chuck kim dad - jack she said to let her go  
Jack lets go of kim  
Chuck - that's no way of a treating a woman  
Jack dad mike comes out  
Mike - don't talk to my kid like that  
Chuck - he was treating my daughter bady  
Mike : haha good he shouldn't be alive  
Chuck: that it  
Chuck hit mike but chuck didnt that mike had gun  
Mike was about to shoot kim when chuck took the shoot the gun feel chuck feel to the floor every boy got mike a pine him down to the floor . Kim went to dad and said  
K- daddy don't leave me  
C- sweet I will always love you and your mother  
K- daddy plz don't say that  
C- I lobe you kimmy  
K- DAD NO  
Kim sat there and cried in arms of her mother and f  
Grace and Kelsey and the gang  
Jack mom help kim mom get up  
Jack felt gulity that his dad killed chuck jack went up to mike  
J- you killed someone that was important to I have loved  
M- so it was either her or chuck  
Just as jack was about to slap him he said  
J- I hope your happy and you never loved my mom you used her for money and I saw you kiss woman .  
Jack slap him hard and left the room  
The cops came they took mike and chuck  
Mike went to jail and chucks funeral is tommorow

Omg I,feel so bad making chuck died only 2 chapters left oh well i hope you like review plz :D


	8. Lost or tears

**im so SOS so sorry that I didn't update due to coming back to school . Yea anyways this is second to last story and this the 2 part final special yeah **

**disclaimer. I do not own kickin it k or the song if I die young or say you'll stay by r5 **

**lost of tears **

**third pov : **

**at mrs, Crawford death the crawfords have been distant Kim stop going to school and Kelly (Kim's mom) stop going to school . Kim didn't tell the gang about her going to new york she only has 2 days left . Tomorrow is her dad's funeral . **

**time pass by : I can't forget about you oh oh oh oh **

**At the funeral ( p.s I still don't know why I'm writing so big and also I don't know what they say in funeral k ) everyone was there even the mayor . Jack and his mom Susan was there . Jack still felt guilty . **

**pastor : were all here to remember mrs. Crawford . We have his daughter Kim Crawford singing a song. **

**( song is if I die young which I do not own k) **

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

**the song ends **

**pastor : ok well thats the end **

**kim : wait I have something to say **

**pastor : ok **

**kim : I know I just came back a few weeks ago , I just can believe my dad die before he could see me graduate or even get married or see his first grandchild be born . I just feel my heart being broken but now it's broken into little of piece. I was broken a few weeks ago my dad was always there before I fell onto the ground when I walk or when I fell off the bike the first time . But now my dad not going to be there when I get heart broken or when I fall but I know he'll always be in heart . Thank you for coming **

**kim got off the stage and walk to her mother who was crying . Before everyone left jack left before . Susan came to talk to KellyKim gave Susan a letter .**

**Kim - can you plz give this to jack **

**Susan - sure **

**Kim - at 5 o'clock at I leave my house **

**Susan - sure ok alright **

**kim and Susan hug and Kim said thank you . Kim left to get her bags ready. **

**(place time changes k ) **

**jack was in his room thinking and his mom came into his room **

**"hey jack kim want me to Give you this " jack mom hands him the letter **

**jack opens the letter it says **

**Dear jack **

**I don't know how many times I have wrote this letter but I don't have the guts to say it to you. Anyways I want to tell you that I love so much but I know you didn't every time when I want to hang out you always said you had plans we didn't have a real date or had our kiss in the first 3 months . At first I thought every couple start like this then you became more distant and I was about to break up with you theN you called me to get ready . I that moment I knew you love me until the day before I left I saw you kiss Donna I knew you never me but I was trick and play by your love . All so I was pregnant with your daughter I was six months and she die I didn't find out after I left seaford and when I found out I was going to name her Jackie Anna crawford - brewer I want to tell you but I knew you didn't want her in your left you didn't want me either . also I'm leaving seaford again i can't be here no more it's not your fault I don't blame you . By the time you are reading this I'm off to a new place were I can start all over. I'm going to miss you but I hate you that you let me go . Anyways goodbye jack **

**sign kim Crawford and Jackie Anna Crawford Brewer **

**jack read the letter he was shock he got his stuff and ran to the dojo he knew kim won't say goodbye after he left the dojo **

**kim at the dojo **

**k- ok guys I want to tell you guys that I love you and thank you for all the support and I'm going to miss you guys **

**gang - what do you mean your going to miss us **

**k- I'm moving to new york **

**g- WHAT! **

**Litzy - but I just meet you **

**k- I know but we can all chat **

**Litzy - yea sure ok **

**K- yea but don't tell jack were I'm moving to k and I'm leaving right now **

**g- ok well let take you to the airport **

**time pass by at the airport **

**the gang and kim start to sing say you'll stay **

It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.

It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.

Oh what do you say?

Say you'll stay

Heyy

I just keep on wishing everyday.

Hey

Ramona's hair,  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,

Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

knows, when we are together,

We never wanna go, oh-oh.

For Any kind of weather.

I just need to know, to know,

That You,

You'll be, there,

Everytime I need you.

When I'm Around,

Just say you'll stay

**the song ends **

**k - ok well this is it **

**g - don't leave yet **

**the gang and kim got in a big group hug **

**jack in the mean time he was running into the doors **

**he saw the gang hugging kim he knew late **

**Cliffy this is part 1 **

**(well that's the end for chapter 9 wow I'm getting alot of glares from people Jiz don't worry this is a kick story heheh anyway I see when I can update again I was force to update cuz my BFF Litzy keep telling me at school to update or text me saying YIU going to update anyways well bye **

**- walks out with fireworls shooting out , balloons popping out , with people dancing behind - cya yea **


	9. Gone

**well guys I just finish watching the season finial if you haven't watch watch ok guys spoilers - kickfinallykiss- anyways this is last chapter read the AN in the end well here we go **

**disclaimer I do not own kickin it also I do not own let it goby Demi or let her go by the passenger **

gone

3rd pov

last time jack saw Kim hugging the gang for the last time .

-kim well this is it

gang- yea I'll miss you kim

k- I'll never forget about you

g- yea come and visit us

k- yea oh and take care of jack for me

g- yes wasabi?

K- wasabi

Kim's mom - ready Kim it's time to leave

k- bye

jack - stop don't leave yet

kI'm turns around she stops and looks back she sees jack and she walk over to him

- time pass by - inside the plane

kim pov : I had to do it well this is it off to New York to live my new dream may be I'll come back soon if I can

jack pov - she left me , I hope she comes back I just let her go on her own

3rd pov - jack look out up in the sky while kim in the plane look down

( kim sings let it go and jack let her go )

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

(

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door)

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

'(Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Let it go, let it go

When I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,)

( Let it go )

I let her go

( and you let me go )

i let you go

**well that's it - ducks over cuz people are throwing me tomatoes and shoes and other stuffs - sorry but the good news is**

**THERE GOING TO BE A SEQUEL **

**yep on feb. 14 I'll be posting " I'm back for go " **

**anyways ill like to thanks these following people :**

**jessistyle247 , snookieB123, bri , guest , autumn199 , summer lovin gal , unbreakableWarrior, alleykat12, karategirl77,kickinitlover11, maddyliza11, guest , guest even thought I know it's Litzy , and the others that favorite , follow and review my story **

**hints - reread the beginning part were jack comes it well be important **

**2-new characters coming **

**3- new themes **

**4- age from 16 to 22 **

**5- an amazing plot twist along the way **

**well thats it cya you in February 14 **


End file.
